Hogwarts recibe una nueva legión Alborotadores
by fan-de-caidos-del-mapa
Summary: Libro 1 (Hogwarts AU) Cuando Anna y Hiro son enviados a Hogwarts, no tardarán en formar una gran amistad. Pronto tendrán que salvar a Hogwarts de algo peor que Lord Voldemort, enfrentarse a peligros inimaginables y descubrir peligrosos secretos, incluso sobre si mismos. (Ya se, malísimo Summary. Denle una oportunidad pleaseeeeeeeeeee…..)


**Hola este es un nuevo fic con Hogwarts AU. Esperé mucho para hacerlo, pero tenía que ver Grandes Héroes para captar bien la personalidad de Hiro y todo. Había planeado escribir esto ayer o anteayer, pero no tuve tiempo. Esta saga llamada "Nueva generación de Magos en Hogwarts" estará organizada en tres "Libros": cada uno barca tres años en Hogwarts, salvo el último que abarca solo dos. **

**Este primer libro se llama "Hogwarts recibe una nueva legión de Alborotadores". Los otros dos los tengo más o menos listos en mi mente. Este casi todo. El primer año está todo listo. El segundo más o menos, y el tercero más bien por la mitad. **

**Una cosita más: Futuro Hiranna. **

**Sin más preámbulos...**

**Disfruten!**

La joven Princesa Anna de Arendelle despertó con el sonido de un suave y lento repiqueteo en su ventana. Se incorporó preguntándose de quién era la carta. Aún sin abrir los ojos, sabía que ese era el sonido del picoteo de una lechuza mensajera. Llegaban lechuzas bastante seguido, pues sus padres eran los reyes y, además, magos. Aunque no querían que nadie fuera de la familia supiera de su magia. Ya bastantes problemas habían tenido con el Invierno Eterno (que, la verdad, no había sido muy eterno. Había durado menos de una semana. Más bien "invierno inoportuno") que había provocado su hermana con magia en medio del verano. El Ministerio de Magia casi le quita su varita, pero logró salvarse por una razón que nunca fue dicha a Anna. Había escuchado algo sobre el miedo y la falta de control, pero jamás le habían dicho todo.

Abrió sus ojos y vio una preciosa lechuza blanca con una carta en el marco de la ventana. Qué raro, la mayoría de las veces las lechuzas llegaban al despacho de su padre. Las veces que llegaban a su cuarto eran simples confusiones por parte de los pobres animales o eran búhos viejos con problemas de orientación, pero esta vez era diferente: el animal era claramente un ejemplar joven (se notaba en sus plumas lustrosas y brillantes) y la miraba fijamente. Quizás creyera que ella era la reina y quería entregarle una nota. O quizás…

Era el 14 de Agosto, eso significaba que, al no ser todavía el 31 de dicho mes, todavía podía llegar su carta de inscripción a la escuela.

Normalmente nadie estaría emocionado por ir a la escuela, pero esta no era una escuela normal… esta era una escuela misteriosa, ubicada en algún lugar del Reino Unido, que enseñaba materias extrañas y diferentes a todas las materias que enseñan en una normal (y mortalmente aburrida) escuela. Esta era una escuela de MAGIA.

Emocionada por esa idea, saltó de su cama y abrió la ventana, sin cuidado de que algún ciudadano la viera con el camisón. La lechuza entró revoloteando a la habitación de la joven y se posó sobre su cama. Abrió el pico para dejar caer la carta que todavía agarraba con él y se alejó volando.

Agarró la carta, ansiosa. Llevaba el sello de cera de Hogwarts, la volteó. Atrás decía:

(N/A: no me acuerdo bien que decía la carta, pero voy a tratar de escribirla lo más exacta posible con ayuda de internet)

_Para la señorita Anna Arendelle._

_Noruega_

_Arendelle_

_Castillo de Arendelle_

_Segundo piso_

_Tercera habitación a la derecha._

¡Era para ella! ¡Por fin! Tenía miedo de ser una "Squib", una persona descendiente de una familia de magos y brujas pero sin nada de magia, y no poder asistir a Hogwarts. Elsa iba y siempre que volvía durante las vacaciones, contaba lo genial que era y lo bien que la pasaba. Anna temía jamás poder ir.

¡Pero la carta por fin había llegado!

Se vistió rápidamente con su vestido verde de verano y salió corriendo de su habitación, carta en mano, a buscar a sus padres.

{*-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-*}

**(ALERTA: Esta parte incluye Spoiler de 6 Grandes Héroes, pero la próxima ya no)**

La explosión o dejó temporalmente sordo y muy aturdido.

-¡TADASHI!- gritó, aunque no oía su propia voz. La cabeza le daba vueltas y veía borroso. La luz se veía demasiado brillante, la oscuridad demasiado oscura. No podía ver con claridad, solo veía las llamas del edificio que tenía adelante -Tadashi…-

Su hermano mayor se había internado en el edificio en llamas para salvar a un profesor, pero al parecer falló en su tarea y ambos murieron con la explosión.

-No…- sintió como las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas desde sus ojos -¡NO!-Trató de levantarse y caminar hacia el edificio. Cuando tenía tres años sus padres habían muerto y se había criado con la Tía Cass junto a su hermano. Y ahora su hermano había sido consumido por las llamas.

Una vez que comenzó a caminar cojeando, una mano lo agarró por el brazo, y la debilidad lo hizo caer al suelo de vuelta.

-¡HIRO! Debemos irnos- gritó Honey Lemon.

-¡NO! Tadashi…-

-¡No puedes hacer nada!- gritó Wasabi, quien lo agarró por el otro brazo -¡VÁMONOS!-

-¡NO! no…- de repente sintió un golpe en la cabeza y todo se volvió oscuro. Su última palabra fue… -Tadashi…-

{*.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.*}

Anna corría por los pasillos del palacio, tratando de no tropezarse, carta en mano. Llamaba a sus padres por todo el lugar, hasta que por fin los encontró desayunando en el comedor.

-¡Hija! Por fin te levantas- saludó su padre.

-¡Llegó! ¡Por fin llegó!- gritó ignorando el comentario del Rey Adkar. Su madre, la Reina Idum, la miró confundida- ¡La carta de Hogwarts!- aclaró mostrándoles la nota que hacía pocos minutos había recibido.

El rey se levantó de su silla y agarró la carta que tenía su hija. Tenía el típico sello de cera de Hogwarts y al reverso decía:

_Para la señorita Anna Arendelle._

_Noruega_

_Arendelle_

_Castillo de Arendelle_

_Segundo piso_

_Tercera habitación a la derecha._

Abrió el sobre y leyó:

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Directora: Minerva McGonagall_

_Querida Señorita Anna Arendelle_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_UNIFORME: Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

_• Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)_

_• Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario._

_• Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)_

_• Una capa de invierno con broches plateados._

_• Unas camisa de vestir blanca_

_• Unos chalecos (grises)_

_• Unos pantalones de vestir (negros)_

_(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)_

_LIBROS: Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

_• El libro reglamentario de hechizos (Clase 1) Miranda Goshawk_

_• Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot_

_• Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling_

_• Guía de transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch_

_• Mil hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore_

_• Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger_

_• Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander_

_• Las fuerzas oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble_

_RESTO DEL EQUIPO:_

_• 1 Varita mágica._

_• 1 caldero de peltre (medida 2)_

_• 1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

_• 1 telescopio._

_• 1 balanza de latón._

_Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata (o ratón) o un sapo._

_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS._

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Filius Flitwick, Subdirector._

Anna, con una sonrisa radiante, miraba a su padre leer la carta, mientras Adkar esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa debajo de su bigote. A su vez, Idum se levantó a leer la carta con su marido. Una vez terminaron, ambos abrazaron a Anna y le dijeron que, el 1 de Septiembre, viajaría al Reino Unido para asistir a Hogwarts.

{*.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-*}

Una semana había pasado desde la muerte de Tadashi. El funeral ya se había llevado a cabo y Tía Cass le insistía en que ya tenía que ir a la Universidad (Era un chico genio que se había graduado de la secundaria a los 10, así que no era raro que le insistieran en ir a la Universidad a los 11). Un día, mientras pensaba en Tadashi, Tía Cass y sus amigos, miró la nota que le habían enviado desde la universidad. Enojado porque por culpa de la universidad (o por lo menos así lo sentía Hiro) había perdido a su hermano, arrojó la carta a la basura.

Al día siguiente, encontró la misma carta sobre su cama.

-¿Pero qué…?- agarró la carta y se dispuso a tirarla en el tacho de basura, pero se sorprendió al ver que la carta del día anterior seguía así. "Seguro que Tía Cass la dejó aquí" dijo llegando a la conclusión de que la universidad le había enviado otra carta. La volteó y vio que la carta decía su dirección anormalmente exacta:

_Para el señor Hiro Hamada._

_Japón_ (N/A: no se si queda en Japón o en E.E.U.U pero acá lo pongo el Japón para hacer las cosas más fáciles)

_Sanfransokio_

_Café de la Tía Cass_

_Primer piso_

_Primera habitación a la izquierda._

Sorprendido, volvió a voltear la carta, y, en lugar de llevar el sello de la universidad, tenía un sello de cera rojo, con un escudo bastante extraño grabado en este: un dibujo de un escudo dividido en cuatro partes, una con un león, otra con un águila, otra con un tejón y la última con una serpiente.

Pensando que Tía Cass debería verlo, bajó corriendo a la planta baja para mostrarle esta misteriosa carta a su tía.

{*.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-*}

**Una semana antes, en Arendelle…**

Anna sollozaba acurrucada debajo de las mantas de su cama. La noticia que le habían dado hacía unos momentos… era desgarradora. No podía terminar de creer que ellos ya no estaban. Hacía dos días los había visto… los había abrazado… hacía dos días estaban ahí…

Pero y no estaban. Ellos se habían ido.

Alguien golpeó la puerta suavemente, pero no lo oyó. Solo escuchó su propio llanto. Ellos ya no estaban. Se aferró a la capa negra de su vestido, del mismo color. Odiaba la ropa negra, pero ahora sentía que era lo único que podía usar sin sentir que se enfermaba por la falta de respeto hacia dos de los tres seres que más amaba en el mundo. Que ya no estaban.

La sirvienta no esperó su respuesta y abrió la puerta de la habitación de la joven. Dejó un plato de comida en la mesita de noche y luego miró al pequeño bulto debajo de las mantas. La princesa estaba más delgada de lo normal, pues no había comido absolutamente nada desde la muerte de los reyes Adkar e Idum.

-Su alteza, debe comer algo…- suplicó.

La princesa no contestó. Solo siguió sollozando, sumida en su depresión. La sirvienta temía por la salud de la joven, tanto física, por su falta de alimentos, o moral. Temía que, después de esta enorme pérdida, no volviera a ser la misma, la chica que saltaba y corría por los pasillos, que hablaba con los cuadros en las paredes, que jugaba por los niños del pueblo y se preocupaba más por los otros que por ella misma.

Temía que esa maravillosa persona hubiera muerto.

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta por parte de la chica, abandonó la habitación. Después de unos minutos, alguien abrió la puerta, aunque Anna ni siquiera se percató de ello. Una mano le acarició la cabeza por encima de las mantas, para luego quitárselas de encima. Entonces, la joven princesa pudo ver quien era la persona que trataba de consolarla.

Era Elsa.

-Oh, Anna…- susurró al verla en ese estado de depresión antes de traerla hacia sí y atraparla en un abrazo -Yo también los extraño- dijo mientras apoyaba la barbilla sobre la cabeza de la menor.

-Ellos…-

-Lo sé…-

Anna seguía sollozando en el pecho de Elsa cuando una idea le cruzó la mente.

-¿Elsa? ¿Existe un hechizo para revivir a los muertos?-

Elsa dudó un momento. No sabía que contestarle.

-No, Anna-

-¡Pero dijiste que en Hogwarts hay fantasmas!- gritó separándose de ella.

-Pero… es complicado… ni yo termino de entenderlo. Quizás puedas preguntarle a un profesor cuando vayas-

Anna asintió.

-Pero… existe una historia…pero no sé si es real, es solo una leyenda…- dijo la princesa mayor dudando.

-¿Qué leyenda?-

La mayor salió de la habitación sin previo aviso, dejando a Anna perpleja. A los pocos minutos volvió con un libro en las manos.

-Es un libro para niños- dijo Anna, sin darle demasiada importancia al libro.

-Hasta dentro de siete años seguirás siendo una niña- contestó Elsa de manera cortante. Quizás demasiado cortante.

"_Estúpida_" se dijo a sí misma al ver como una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de su hermana. Extendió una mano y le limpió la lágrima con el pulgar. No sabía que decir, así que decidió comenzar con la lectura:

(N/A: no me acuerdo bien como era la historia, y voy a hacerla según la película porque todavía no leí el séptimo libro, pero va a decir lo suficiente para que la historia se desarrolle bien)

-Hace mucho tiempo, había tres magos que eran hermanos. Un día, tuvieron que cruzar un río y utilizaron su magia para crear un puente. Entonces entraron en el territorio de La Muerte. Pero La Muerte era astuta. Fingió felicitar a los tres hermanos y le concedió un deseo a cada uno. El mayor quería ser invencible, así que La Muerte le entregó la varita más poderosa que existía, la Varita de Sauco. El segundo quería traer a los muertos desde el "Más Allá", así que La Muerte le dio la Piedra de la Resurrección. El tercer hermano era humilde, pidió algo que lo mantuviera oculto de La Muerte durante mucho tiempo. La Muerte, de mala gana, le entregó su propio Manto de Invisibilidad. El Primer Hermano viajó a un pueblo y asesinó a un mago con el que había luchado y perdido. Pero, durante la noche, otro mago robó su varita y le corto el cuello de lado a lado, y así la muerte se llevó al primer hermano. El segundo hermano intentó revivir a su amada con la que deseaba casarse antes de su repentina muerte. Entonces, giró la piedra tres veces y ella apareció. Pero pronto se volvió oscura y fría, pues ya no pertenecía al mundo de los mortales. Llevado a la locura por su tristeza, el segundo hermano se quitó la vida para estar con ella. Y así La Muerte se llevó al segundo hermano. Al tercer hermano La Muerte lo buscó por muchos años pero jamás pudo encontrarlo. Solo cuando finalmente se quitó la capa para entregársela a su hijo, La Muerte lo encontró. Recibió a La Muerte como una vieja amiga y se fue con ella como iguales dejando este mundo para siempre-

Elsa cerró el libro y lo dejó en la mesita de noche antes de dirigirle una mirada a su hermana.

-¡¿Qué clase de final es ese?!- preguntó Anna estupefacta -¡¿Cómo pueden escribir un libro para niños así?!-

-No lo sé, Anna- dijo de la forma más calmada posible, para tranquilizar a la más joven.

Estuvieron por unos minutos en un silencio incómodo, hasta que Anna preguntó:

-¿La Piedra de la Resurrección existe?-

Elsa tardó un poco en responder. No quería decepcionar más a su hermana, ni apagar lo que queda de su esperanza, pero tampoco quería mentirle.

-No lo sé, Anna- Respondió finalmente.

Entonces, por acción del sueño, Anna se recostó en el hombro de su hermana, y esta la abrazó por atrás con un solo brazo, masajeando su hombro.

Después de un rato, Anna se quedó dormida en brazos de su hermana. La princesa mayor la dejó en la cama y abandonó la habitación olvidándose su libro.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos rumbo a su habitación, pensó en Anna. La conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que, algún día, iría a buscar La Piedra de la Resurrección. Su corazón aventurero la empujaría a meterse en un montón de peligros, y que no le permitiría darse por vencida. Anna jamás se daba por vencida. Lo que quería, lo conseguía. Era una suerte que no fuera egoísta, y que siempre se preocupaba por los otros más que por ella misma. Alguien así de persistente que, además, fuera egoísta, sería un enorme mal para el mundo.

Pero Anna era todo menos el mal.

Se tiró en la cama, sin saber qué hacer. Decirle que La Piedra de la Resurrección no existía rompería su corazón. Decirle que sí, probablemente la rompería en un montón de pedazos, de mil maneras diferentes posibles. Solo pensarlo le dio escalofríos.

Oh, Anna, ¿En qué peligros te meterás ahora?

{*.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-*}

**Una semana después, en Sanfransokyo…**

Hiro bajó corriendo las escaleras. En el último escalón se resbaló y calló de cara contra el piso. Pero eso no bastó para que la Tía Cass se inmutara: estaba viendo una película de terror. Y no parpadeaba. Daba más miedo que un Kabuki con poderes telepáticos que controlaba Microbots… Espera ¡eso no pasó!

-Eh… ¿Tía Cass?-

-¡NO LO HAGAS, ANNABELL!- gritó.

(N/A: no vi Annabell, pero la quiero ver desesperadamente. Para mis padres "no es una película apropiada para una chica de once años")

-Tía Cass… esto estaba en mi cama…- dijo tendiéndole la carta, pero ella no la tomó.

-Espera, espera, espera- la televisión volvió atraparla como si quisiera comérsela. Entonces, después de unos diez segundos de gritos prácticamente dentro de la televisión, volvió a mirar a su sobrino- Ya está ¿Qué pasa?-

-Esto estaba en mi cama…- le tendió la carta otra vez, y esta vez, ella la tomó. La miró estupefacta, con la boca cada vez más abierta, hasta que una palomita de maíz se le cayó de esta.

-No puede ser…- susurró.

-¿Tía Cass…?- preguntó, pero entonces esta saltó hacia adelante y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

-Ah… Tía Cass… necesito aire...-

-Olvida el aire- lo interrumpió. Se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos -¡ESTO ES INCREÍBLE!- dijo tomándolo por los hombros y zarandeándolo un poco.

-¿Qué es increíble?-

-¡La carta! ¡Ábrela!- ordenó.

Hiro abrió la carta con cierta duda. Sacó el pedazo de pergamino que estaba adentro y lo desplegó. Leyó la carta, estupefacto, sin poder creer todo lo que decía. (N/A: No creo que sea necesario escribir toda la carta de vuelta ¿no? Dice prácticamente lo mismo que la de Anna).

-¿Esto es una broma?- preguntó incrédulo.

-¡No!- chilló Tía Cass con la alegría evidente en la voz -Yo fui a ese colegio. ¡Y tu irás también!- lo abrazó de vuelta hasta que no quedaba aire en sus pulmones.

-No, esto es una broma- Dijo, convencido de que la Tía Cass solo trataba de animarlo.

-No, es real. Si quieres, tengo pruebas. Solo sígueme-

Fueron hasta la habitación de Tía Cass, donde ella abrió su armario y sacó del fondo del mueble una cajita forrada de cuero violeta oscuro.

-Prometí que nunca iba a volver a sacarla cuando me mudé al mundo Moggle…- murmuró.

-¿Mog-qué?- preguntó Hiro. Pero Tía Cass lo ignoró.

Entonces, ella abrió la cajita. Adentro, había un palo de madera de unos treinta centímetros y de color chocolate tallado con precisión absoluta. Tía Cass lo agarró con cuidado y se lo mostró a Hiro.

-Esto- dijo- es una varita mágica. Cada varita tiene un Núcleo: algunas tienen una pluma de Fénix, otras tienen fibra de corazón de dragón y otras pelo de unicornio-

-Sí, claro, una varita mágica con un dragón adentro- Dijo Hiro con incredulidad.

-Si no me crees, mira esto- movió la varita un poco y dijo:- ¡Lumos!-

Entonces, una pequeña luz apareció en la apunta de la varita. Tía Cass apuntó al interruptor de la luz (la de la lámpara, no la del hechizo) y este se apagó, dejando como la única fuente de luz la punta de la varita.

-Espera… esto… no-¿qué? No co-¿cómo es posible que…?- Preguntó Hiro, sin entender nada.

-No creí que nacieras con magia, por eso no te lo dije- dijo Tía Cass volviendo a encender la luz con la varita- Nox- la luz de la varita se apagó- Yo fui la única de la familia con magia. Tu madre y tu padre eran Moggles. Los nacidos de Moggles son cada vez más frecuente, y deben quedar solo dos o tres familias de magos puros, sin una gota de sangre Moggle, pero eso no es malo. O… ¿No se había casado un Weasly con una nacida Moggles? No importa. Pero…-

-Espera- la interrumpió- ¿Qué es un Moggle?-

**Ya sé: Malísimo prólogo y malísimo Summary. ¡Pero por favor! Una oportunidaaaaaddd pleaseeeee! en el próximo cap Hiro y Anna se conocen y... ¡Al diablo! Nadie está leyendo esto :'(**


End file.
